Last Day before Summer Vacation
by BritneyLovato
Summary: CONTAINS BOY-ON-BOY LOVE Chris and Darien are getting a little horny in class. Luckily they sit in the back so no one could see them...


**STORY CONTAINS UNDERAGE SEX AND BOY-ON-BOY LOVE!**

So this if my first fanfiction I've ever written.  
It's based on a dream I had last night.

Please ignore the weird structure of the dialogs and stuff  
but apparently this website can't support TABs...

this story is pretty naughty so enjoy!

* * *

 **DIRTY SEX WITH DARIEN**

It is a hot summer day, actually the last day before the summer vacation.

Chris is wearing a lose t-shirt and pretty tight shorts.

He's 13 years old and Darien, a boy in his class, is also 13.

Darien and Chris are like best friends and they recently started chatting some naughty stuff via snapchat. Also Darien recently hit puberty so his hormones starting acting all crazy.

Now they are sitting in Religious Education class and the teacher is extremely chill.  
She gave them the lessons free so they could do everything they wanted to.  
Chris and Darien are sitting in the back so no one could see them.  
They didn't know what else to do so they started talking about some naughty as stuff.

DARIEN

I had a pretty exciting dream last night.

CHRIS

Tell me.

DARIEN

It's pretty dirty tho.

CHRIS

Well then tell me right now!

DARIEN

So it started like that: It was such a hot  
day just like today and both of us were  
sitting in school like right now but for  
some reason we were alone in the  
classroom so we started talking about  
some random naughty stuff.

CHRIS

Lol, that really does sound dirty already.

DARIEN

Ssshhhh! I'm coming to the exciting part  
right now so shut up, haha.

CHRIS

Uuuuhh...

DARIEN

So since we were alone in that room  
you said something like "Hey, did  
you realize we were alone?" and so  
I said something like "Lol, that's weird..."  
And you said something like  
"I guess, since no one's watching, we  
could get a little horny?" and you did  
that smirking face, haha.

Chris feels something big raise in his tight pants.  
Darien has an incredibly nice butt. It's just right round, right thick and right sexy.  
And one of the most exciting things is that you could always see his bulge trough his  
pants cause they were really tight around that area.

Chris tries to cover his bulge since his dick is almost 7 inches long and his pants are so tight.  
Darien quickly realizes that something's wrong with him so he asks him.

DARIEN

Are you alright?

CHRIS

Yeah, I'm fine.

Darien isn't sure if he can believe him so he asks again.

DARIEN

Are you sure, cause you're acting  
a little uncomfortable right now.

CHRIS

No, it's just …

DARIEN

What?

It is so difficult for Chris to say that he's horny.

CHRIS

I'm a little...

DARIEN

A little what?

CHRIS

Horny...

DARIEN

Why?

CHRIS

I guess … your story just kinda  
turned me on.

DARIEN

Aahhh, so you were trying to hide  
your bulge?

CHRIS

Yeah...

Suddenly there's a weird moment of just silence between them.

DARIEN

Can I see it?

CHRIS

Wh-my dick?

DARIEN

No, just your bulge.

CHRIS

I don't...

DARIEN

Just put your hands away.

Chris slowly takes his hands away from his package and reveals the super hot bulge in his tight shorts. Darien just straightly looked at it.

DARIEN

Wow... that's nice...

CHRIS

Really?

DARIEN

Yeah, it looks pretty much bigger than mine.

CHRIS

Really?

DARIEN

Yeah...

Chris is kinda proud of himself.  
And again there is this weird moment of silence.

DARIEN

Can I touch it?...

CHRIS

My bulge?

DARIEN

Yeah?..

Chris feels kinda weird.

CHRIS

Sure...

Darien and Chris pull their chairs a little closer to the desk.  
Chris implies that Darien should touch it now.  
Darien slowly moves his right hand towards Chris' legs and lies them on his left one.  
Chris slightly shivers cause of the weird and new feeling.

He has jerked off before but this was new.

Darien now slowly starts coming a little closer and right before he reaches Chris' bulge,  
suddenly the fire alarm interrupts them.  
Fortunately it's only fire alarm practise so after that they could go on with... that.

The whole class stands up and walks out of the classroom.  
Thank god they are only in the first floor so they don't have to walk down the stairs.  
Of course Chris and Darien walk next to each other after Chris somehow found a way to cover his bulge.

[…]

Now they finally go to the inside again but then suddenly the teacher speaks.

TEACHER

You know what, guys? You can  
go home now. Have a great vacation.

CLASS

YAAAHHH!

The whole class was fricking excited. Everyone but Chris and Darien.  
They really wanted to continue their act of touching new things but now they couldn't.  
It took them really long to realize that the whole school would be empty then.

CHRIS

Hey, you know what? The whole school  
is empty now... I guess we could  
expand, you know, the things we've  
just done in class.

DARIEN

Are you talking about real sex?

CHRIS

Maybe.

DARIEN

Like real sex like in the porn movies?!

CHRIS

Only if you like?

DARIEN

Of course, man!

Chris and Darien couldn't stop smiling as they were just about to have a lot of fun.  
When they've finally found a place where they were sure that no one would find them they starting feeling so horny.  
They decided to have a really dirty sex as long as possible.  
First Darien continued to touch Chris' dick through his shorts.  
While that, Chris was already grabbing Darien ass which his tight pants made look and also feel a lot hotter and sexier. He started squeezing his as Darien started squeezing Chris' dick.  
Chris moaning made Darien super horny as well so he felt his dick raise.  
As Chris was squeezing Darien's ass he kinda felt that it got even tighter which was caused by Darien's dick pressing against his pants.

CHRIS

Do you have a boner?

DARIEN

I guess I do.

CHRIS

Can I touch it too?

DARIEN

Of course you can!

Chris was gently pressing his hands against Darien's dick, trying to fully grab it through the pants. Darien moaned which turned Chris on.

CHRIS

You make such sexy sounds.

DARIEN

You too.

CHRIS

Let's go on a little quicker.  
We can't stay in school forever.

DARIEN

Yeah, you're right.

Chris pressed Darien against the wall behind him. After that he pressed his dick against the other boy's one. They dicks were now rubbing each other.  
It felt indescribably awesome.  
Suddenly they started making out which was looking really hot and sexy.  
Chris was slowly making his way down, now he was right in front of Darien's chest.  
He started kissing his shirt causing them both to get yet hornier.  
Darien made a gesture with his hands, telling Chris to take his shirt off.  
So he did, Chris took Darien's shirt off, revealing the not muscular but just right body.  
Chris' mouth got really wet. He used to be kissing and licking his chest.  
Then he started sucking on one of Darien's nipples causing him to moan.  
Chris decided to go yet deeper until the blond boy's dick was now in front of him.  
The beautiful 5 inch cock covered in a skin colored tight jeans.  
You could basically see the exact shape of Darien's cock by just looking at his pants.  
Chris started kissing the certain part in front of him.  
It all went too fast for Darien so he couldn't help it. His cum shot even through his pants, directly into Chris' mouth. He kinda liked the taste of his cum.  
Chris now got up and told Darien to lie down onto the desk.

CHRIS

Get onto the desk.

DARIEN

Of course, babyboy.

As Darien was lying on front on the desk Chris slowly made his way up from Darien's feet to his butt. He started licking and kissing his perfectly shaped butt.  
Suddenly Darien pulled his jeans down a bit so he was now lying in only his underwear.  
Chris started to jerk off with his right hand whilst squeezing Darien's butt with his left one.  
Darien moaned so loud that Chris went faster and faster until he felt that he's about to come.  
He quickly jumped onto the desk, turned Darien around and placed his dick in front of Darien's chest. Finally a huge load of cum shot right onto Darien's chest which both liked.

Darien was turned on by that so he got a huge and thick boner again.  
Chris sat down on his chest, covering his now naked butt with his cum.  
Darien knew what he was about to do so he pulled his underwear down.

Slowly so it would be even hotter. Then Darien was holding his dick in his right hand, point towards Chris' slippery butt crack.  
He gently slid down. The feeling of Darien's huge 5 inch dick getting deeper and deeper into his ass was something indescribable and something both Chris and Darien liked.  
As they went faster and faster Chris made that sexy sounds again causing Darien to almost reach his climax. They moaned so loudly, you would have heard them standing in France.

After a hot and long anal sex Darien shot his second load directly into Chris' ass.  
They both cried happy tears.

Then Chris just positioned himself that he was now lying perfectly on top of Darien,  
with their dicks touching and rubbing against the one another.  
While that they were making out which caused Chris to cum again.

They slowly got dressed, still playing a bit with each other and then they left school with their teenage needs fullfilled.

THE END.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS IN THE COMMENTS! :)


End file.
